


Trick Or Treat

by youknowmyname



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Burgie's little brother!!, Butt Slapping, Cock Tease, Cutesy, Eugene being horrified 24/7, F/M, Fade to Black, Fictober 2020, Fluff and Crack, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Haunted Houses, M/M, Not Beta Read, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Snafu being Snafu, Snafu has a fear of clowns, Trick or Treating, Yes Snafu is anti trump too, and what about it?, say it with me- I can't tag, self insert-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youknowmyname/pseuds/youknowmyname
Summary: “Who ‘da hell babysits for fun? For fun?” Merriell reiterated as he kept his hand on the wheel. The GPS told them to take a sharp left and head down the road to their destination. Instead of being naked, Snafu was dressed in baggy layers of clothing. He couldn’t believe he was spending his Halloween on a babysitting gig and date night-combined.orThe “this haunted house is terrifying please hold me” and “babe i know it’s Halloween but we have to take my little brother/sister trick or treating before we can go out” au’s combined.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton & Eugene Sledge, Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge, R. V. Burgin/Florence Risely
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Trick Or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween my dudes! I hope you enjoy this little crackfic. No major warnings ahead except for my horrible attempt at making a crack-fic. Anyways, hope you enjoy it! ;]

This wasn’t the Halloween Snafu had anticipated. 

Everything was going to be perfect. It took him a month to perfectly prepare him and Eugene’s intimate Halloween night. It started with getting the Halloween night off from the lumber shop. Snafu brought pretty fairy lights, pumpkins, and all of those expensive candles Eugene loved from Terrian. Eugene had been working so hard lately; majoring in nursing wasn’t easy. His poor little boyfriend would spend countless nights at the kitchen counter, reading over his notes on the verge of tears. Snafu may have not understood it, but he hated seeing Eugene said. The big fat tears that would stream from his face would tug at his heart. Whatever Eugene needed, whether it be soothing french words or a quickie, Snafu was going to be there for his cher. 

  
  


Upon entering, Eugene was going to be greeted with a trail of pumpkin candles. Their apartment would be pristine clean with little red leaves and pumpkins decorating the trail. Eugene would take off his shoes and drop his heavy backpack, walking down the trail. Eugene would be showcased to their tiny apartment porch that overlooked the small college town. Eugene’s favorite Autumn Cumbo and a cold whiteclaw would be waiting for him, and so would a naked Snafu. In theory, he sounded like Snafu had written the world’s shittest fanfiction. But no matter the cost, Snafu was going to make sure Eugene would experience a fairytale. 

Instead of experiencing his wildest fantasy, Snafu sat in his jeep, driving to Burgie’s parent’s house. Why the hell did he agree to do this?

Burgie had brought tickets to attend a midnight screening with Florence. His original plan was to take his little brother, Jude, trick or treating, but he changed his plans last minute. Almost no college student or teenager was available to babysit as they were either getting blackout wasted or having sleepovers. Burgie and Eugene happened to be friends, sharing the same calculus class at the local university. Burgie knew Eugene all too well, the good catholic boy whose parents refused to let him read the Harry Potter books as a child. Eugene was a saint who was willing to do anything last minute. After they had an exam, Burgie shot Eugene a quick test asking him to babysit. He would pay whatever he needed Eugene, he just needed Jude to be taken care of for a few hours. Eugene, wanting to help, responded since he had no plans on Halloween. His plan was to curl up on the couch and watch cheesy horror movies with Merriell since they would leave out a bowl for the trick or treaters. Earning a few extra dollars wouldn’t hurt either, so it seemed like a fair deal. 

“Who ‘da hell babysits for fun? For fun?” Merriell reiterated as he kept his hand on the wheel. The GPS told them to take a sharp left and head down the road to their destination. Instead of being naked, Snafu was dressed in baggy layers of clothing. He couldn’t believe he was spending his Halloween on a babysitting gid and date night-combined. 

  
  


“I never said it was for fun, Mer. Sorry, I don’t get blackout drunk on Halloween. We had nothing else better to be doing!” Eugene huffed. He was a lazy attempt at Indiana Jones. The khaki pants were a little too snug on Eugene’s skinny thighs with the shirt being unbuttoned dangerously low. In Snafu’s eyes, instead of Indiana Jones, it was more like a sexy version of Indiana Jones who was waiting for his clothes to be ripped out. Eugene didn’t even have to try and look cute, it was just natural beauty. Everything about him was so gorgeous; his auburn hair, freckled face, and fiery attitude. 

“Oh come on, genie. We could’ve snuggled and watched one of ‘dose cheesy horror films. I could have scared those little kids off with ‘ma mask and chainsaw.” A smirk was plastered on his face. “You’d get all scared and lean into me, jus’ a lil’ too close for comfort.”

Eugene rolled his eyes as he looked out into the dark night. There was a tint of pink on his cheeks. Young children in adorable Halloween costumes decorated the streets. “Yeah, that’s exactly why I chose to babysit Burgie’s little brother. We can always watch a movie later.” 

The GPS announced that their destination would be left. Merriell turned and began to drive down Burgie’s parent’s driveway. His parents owned a local farm that sold fresh produce, Christmas trees, and livestock year-round. The wooden fences were decorated with carved pumpkins.

Seeing the color form on Eugene’s, the Cajun slid his hand on his thigh. He ran small circles in them as he hands crawled closer to Eugene’s abdomen. 

“I love it when ‘ma beautiful boy blushes.” He sweetly purred. Many people didn’t know that the Cajun had a soft side. He showed it to a small number of people, one of them being Eugene. On the outside, Merriell was Snafu; was a loud-mouthed weirdo with a strange accent. But with Eugene, that man was nearly incorrigible. Sure, Merriell still cracked his jokes at the most inconvenient of times. But the amount of love he showed to Eugene was straight out of a rom-com. Breakfast in bed spoiled with little gifts, long talks, and sweet little french nicknames. Merriell hated everything about the world; except for Eugene. 

A subtle smile crept up on the redhead’s face. Here they were at Burgie’s parent’s house with Mer seducing him in the car. His friends couldn’t believe Eugene was with someone with Merriell. His friends and family expected him to meet a nice catholic girl or boy, not a high school dropout lumberjack. Eugene knew that his parents didn’t quite approve of the Cajun. Nobody understood Snafu as he did.

Eugene let them question as much as they pleased, all he would respond is with that “I love him, and he loves me. Isn’t that all that matters?”

Eugene snapped back in reality. He bit his lower lip, shifting like a giddy child in his seat. “M-Merriell…please.”

“Love it when ya’ say ma’ name, mon ange.” He murmured as his handcreptd to his belt. “Let’s ditch this place. See ‘dat barn overa’ ‘der? Lets g-”

A knock on the window interrupted their intimate moment. Eugene freaked out as he turned over and fixed his hat. Snafu looked like a deer caught in headlights. So what if they were caught in the action. Everyone knew Eugene was his boyfriend after all. 

Rolling down the window, Eugene was greeted by Burgie. His face was covered in smeared black paint with a matching unbuttoned camo shirt, hat, and pants. Florence was in the background with Jude and Burgie’s parents. She was dressed in antlers, a white tank top, and a short corduroy skirt. 

“Hey there Indy,” Burgie greeted. He looked back, noticing Snafu. He waved, trying to figure out his costume. Merriell happened to be one of his good friends. Snafu had a part time job at the local hardware store, and so did Burgie. Thanks to Eugene, the two of them met and grew pretty close. “And…”

Merriell held up an iconic hockey mask. Eugene hated the fact that he dressed as Jason, but he was Merriell after all. 

“Jason. Two of you came at ‘da right time.” Burgie stated as Eugene and Merriell got out of the jeep. 

Burgie led them into his house where his two parents were preparing to hand out candy to the trick or treaters. They smiled at seeing Eugene since he was known for being an angel. It seemed like every mother and their best friend was in love with Eugene. Burgie’s mother explained that she would pay both Eugene and Merriell twenty dollars per hour for babysitting Jude, Burgie’s nine-year-old brother. She explained that he’s allergic to nuts and to have a safe Halloween; trick or treating, haunted house, as long as it was age-appropriate for a nine-year-old. The latest they wanted Jude back was at eleven o’clock. Snafu looked down at his watch, which read six forty-five. He hoped Jude would get worn out easily. All he wanted was Eugene right now. 

The sound of little feet speeding down the stairs could be heard from the room over. All of the adults looked over to see the one, only, Jude Burgin. He broke into the room with a white cloth draped on his tiny figure. Throwing the cloth off, the resemblance between Jude and Burgie was extremely uncanny; the same thick eyebrows, chocolate hair, and round face. Jude was basically the child version of Burgie. Jude looked at the door and saw all of the adoring adults.

Eugene smiled, walking over and bending down. “And who are you, buddy?”

Jude flashed a toothy smile back at the redhead, “I’m Jude! You’re Eugene, right?” 

He nodded in response, “That’s me. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Eugene saw the cloth he held in his hand. “What are you exactly suppose to be?”

“A ghost!” He threw the cape back on and did a little twirl. “A scary one! My mom says it’s cute, but I’m scary!”

“Yah’ sure are, Jude the dude,” Burgie walked over and ruffled his hair. “Eugene’s got his man with him, his name is Merriell. 

Merriell looked at the child with a poker face. His kid was full of energy-just what he wanted. Jude walked away from Merriell to look at the mask he held in his hands. 

“Are you suppose to be a hockey player?” Jude tilted his head. 

Merriell looked at the mask. Almost everybody knew the infamous Jason. This kid was clearly uncultured. He bent down the young boy, handing him the mask.

Eugene and Burgie were shocked. Merriell being synapthmic, especially to children was a rare sight to be seen. 

“I’m Jason Voorhees. From Friday The 13th.” Merriell explained. The horror was beginning to form in Eugene and Burgie’s face. Jude traced his tiny fingers over the mask. He still looked baffled. Merriell smiled, happy to explain the gruesome lore to a child. “In ‘da movies, Jason kills a bunch of people ‘cause his mama eats p-”

“Jude!” Burgie’s mother intervened. Jude turned around as she held up a Halloween bag. The little boy was distracted and sped over to his mother. Burgie turned to see Jude before he and Eugene walked over to Merriell. 

“Merriell! You can’t do that!” Eugene whispered, slapping his palm. 

‘Why can’t I?”

Eugene turned over and pointed at the child who was helping his mother put candy in a bowl. “He’s a literal child, Snafu!”

“My ma’ doesn’t let him watch anything besides Ninjago or Cartoon Network,” Burgie nudged Eugene in the shoulder, “Jus’ like your ma’ did.” 

Florence broke into the scene as she snaked behind her boyfriend, greeting herself. Eugene and her caught up. Her and Burgie were dressed up like a deer and hunter. Their plan was to go out to the local diner and then go watch a movie in Burgie’s truck. It was a romantic and intimate date night.

“I’ll be waitin’ in the car, Burgie,” Florence gave Burgie a small peck as her fingers traced on his shoulder. Burgie went red and still as he strutted outside of the door in her short skirt. 

Burgie was memorized by Florence. He turned around to see her walk out of the house. His hand touched his cheek as he felt her lipstick stick. “She’s somethin’, ain’t she?”

“Sure is.” Eugene encouraged. Seeing Burgie be so happy in a relationship made him happy as well. 

Merriell snaked a hand around Eugene’s waist, pulling him close. It seemed like there was a couple’s fest going on. 

“So, when are ‘da two of you gonna make ‘da beasts with two backs?”  
  


Eugene turned over to Merriell, who was biting his lip, holding back his immature laughter. Just as he was about to scold the Cajun, Jude came running back with his costume and basket prepared. Eugene looked down at the young boy as he removed his boyfriend’s hand, earning him a subtle slap in the butt. 

Eugene ignored his boyfriend’s behavior, focusing on Jude. “You ready to go, buddy?”

Jude nodded, “Heck yeah!” 

Saying their final goodbyes to Burgie, The couple and Jude walked out of the house and into the jeep. The young boy strapped in the back. Plugging his phone in, Eugene began to type a location that Merriell was going to drive them to. 

The Cajun let out a sigh as he backed up and drove down the dirt path. Why in the hell did he agree to mix Eugene’s work with his play?

╞═════𖠁𐂃𖠁═════╡

“So Jude,” Eugene turned back to Burgie’s little brother. “Whaddya’ wanna do?”

“Can we go to that haunted house, please? Burgie takes me there every year.’ Jude requested. Eugene smiled and nodded before turning back to his boyfriend, who looked disappointed. The music would distract Jude from there conversation. 

“Can’t we just give the kid some money and let him run? Do this own thing?” Merriell sighed as his finger nails dug into the wheel. 

Eugene had a face of horror on; like a catholic mother. He huskily whispered back, “Merriell! He’s nine!”

Merriell simply shrugged his shoulders. The child seemed capable of taking care of himself. His parents use to do that to him, but even at a younger age. “Ok, and? My mama did it with me.” 

“Just because you were traumatised as a child doesn’t mean Jude has to be as well.” 

Snafu groaned as he bent his head down in defeat. There was a silence in the car before Jude broke it. 

“Eugene?”

“Yeah, Jude?”

“Are Burgie and Florence gonna have sex?”  
  


Snafu began to boarstuos laugh while Eugene looked hrorifed. How the ehll was he going to explain sex to a nine year old? He was only curiopus. Maybe if he started talking about the haunted house then Jude wouldn’t pester him about sex.

“Well, I th-”

“Depends. If they go ‘ta ‘dat movie after, then ‘de’yll definitely dewit.” Snafu turned back to Jude. The child’s eyes gleamed. Snafu was first skeptical since he hated anyone taking Eugene’s attention away from him, but maybe he would warm up to him. 

“But what about the people in the movie theatre?”

“I know ‘yah brother, Jude. He’s one sneaky sonva’ b-”

Eugene tapped Merriell’s shoulder and pointed ahead. There was a long street of houses and trick o treaters. “Look! Houses for trick or treating!”

Jude crawled to the window, amazed by all the houses and candy. That boy was distracted by almost anything. A small, excited gasp escaped from his mouth. “Can we go trick or treating before the haunted house?”

Merriell’s hand slid over to Eugene, his fingers crawling up his thigh as he whispered dirty words in French. This wasn’t the best time for Merriell to be horny, especially in front of a child. He squirmed in his seat, “Of course, Jude!” Eugene responded as he slapped Merriell’s hand away, earning a sarcastic “ouch!”. 

Merriell parked his Jeep on the street. Jude, Eugene, and he all jumped out of the vehicle. They decided Jude would do some trick or treating, which would eventually lead them to the haunted house. Jude was full of energy, but he would surely be worn out after a few hours. The young boy sped ahead of them to grab whatever Candy he could. Merriell walked right next to his lover, all smiley like a mischievous child. Eugene looked at the time and rolled his eye, disappointed in his behavior. He should have known Merriell couldn’t control himself. 

“Why the pouty face, sugar?” He teased, nudging his shoulder. 

Eugene refused to look at him, crossing his arms. “You’re walkin’ on thin ice, Mer.”

“I’m not walkin’ on the ice,” Snafu cooed into his ear as he grabbed his waist, pulling him close. “I’m sucbadivin’.”

Eugene pushed Merriell off of him, annoyed. Why was he being even clingier than he usually was? Was he mad at him? Whatever it was, it was going to bother Eugene for the rest of the night. “Can you behave for one goddamn night? 

“I am behavin’ just fine.” He argued back. He seemed a little pissier in his tone. “ ‘Da one night I get with you and you’re stuck babysittin’ so lil’ kid. I had a whole night planned out for us! Just you and me.”

Eugene quirked an eyebrow as he averted his gaze to his boyfriend. He was overreacting, as he usually would. Nobody really knew how sensitive his boyfriend could be. Since he never got the proper attention as a child, Merriell craved it. With Eugene, he wanted to be with him every single second. At the store, couch, shower. Merriell needed to be with Eugene. 

“Are you jealous of a child?”

Merriell went speechless and crossed his arms, looking to the side. His ears and cheeks turned red as he pouted his lips. Whenever he refused to look at him, Merriell knew Eugene was right. He just didn’t want to take constructive criticism. Nobody told Snafu what to do. 

Except for Eugene (apparently). 

Eugene let out a frustrated huff, storming forward. “Good Lordy!” was all Merriell could hear as he walked away from his lover. The Cajun froze as he didn’t know how to respond. It was hard to admit, but it was true. At times, he knew how immature and petty he could be about small things. But he hated to share Eugene as he was his little light in the dark world.

An hour had gone by and Jude had trick or treated the whole neighborhood. His final stop was the haunted house. Every year, the town’s local university would throw a fundraiser for cancer research with a haunted house. It was a popular attraction with drunken jocks, little whiney children, and the poor medical students that were going to be up for the next forty eight hours. The entry line was long but Eugene, Merriell (who was getting the silent treatment), and Jude had cut because Sidney just so happened to work there. 

“What’s poppin, ‘Indie?” Sid walked up to the redhead and Jude. He was wearing a bucket hat, suit, and fake mustache. While Eugene decided to be Indiana Jones, Sid was Henry Jones Sr. The cheap mustache made Sid looked ridiculous. Jude looked up and made a small boo. A smile appeared on Sid’s face as he jumped back, pretending to be scared. 

“Nothin’ much, ‘doc.” Eugene responded. Sid took the group to the front of the haunted house. Most of the people working at the haunted house happened to be Eugene’s friends. They all waved hi to Eugene and adored little Jude who kept “scaring” them. 

Merriell, not showing it, was internally freaking out. Eugene was completely ignoring him. Normally he wouldn’t have acknowledged it, but it was Eugene. Seeing Eugene upset with was going to ruin his night. The Cajun tried to gain his attention but failed. Life seemed so unfair to him and for no good reason. 

According to Sid, the haunted house lead down a trail of “surprises”. He said it would take them about twenty minutes to get through the house. Handing them tickets and extra candy, Sid wished them luck on the trail. Jude, being the boy he was, sped ahead of Eugene. Eugene tried to follow after him, but Jude’s ADHD made him way too fast to handle. Eugene picked up his speed walking before a hand grabbed his wrist, pulling him back. 

Eugene was met with Merriell, who was making a pouting face like a child after their mother yelled at them. Eugene knew Merriell all too well. The only person that let anyone see Merriell was Eugene. 

“Cher, please. Look at me.”

A small “hmph” huffed from Eugene as he tried to walk forward, but Snafu held him back. The Cajun took off the hockey mask, revealing his big blue eyes. Instead of looking cocky, he seemed bothered. Eugene hated seeing that face as he softened his eyebrows. Merriell gently let go on his wrist as they walked through the haunted house which wasn’t exactly “haunted”.

He inhaled and let out a large sigh. “Look, Imma’ tell you what I had planned,” His fingers played with the auburn-haired boy’s fingers. “I had a whole night planned for jus’ ‘da two of us. I know school’s been hard for ‘yah lately and I just wanted to treat you to somethin’ special. I worked extra hours this month so I could get this night off.” 

“I went to that snobby cafe you like and got those candles you love…”

Eugene’s eye brightened up, “The pumpkin honey candle?”

Merriell nodded as they walked forward. Eugene looked over to scout out Jude, but Merriell’s calloused hands turned his soft face back to his face; his eyes begging for his undying attention. 

“Cher, I was gonna make that autumn gumbo you liked. I put all of ‘dose Lil’ fairy lights on our porch. With the city view in the back, it would’ve been so damn pretty. Heck, I even bought all the scary movie collection. I know you don’t like super scary, it’s all they had an FYE. I know it’s not much, but it was the best I was gonna do.” He sighed, looking down. “I just was disappointed when you took up the babysittin’ gig. I don’t hate Jude, he’s a cool lil’ dude. But...I just wanted to be alone with you.”

Eugene knew he shouldn’t have excused Merriell’s inapproprite comments or behavior. He was always like this. His friends and family always asked how he put up with Merriell. Eugene always responded with a shrug, keeping it classy and clean. 

“Darlin’, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you wanted to do that.” Eugene stopped Merriell, putting his skinny hands onto his shoulders. Merriell responded by wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him closer for warmth since it was frigid outside. “We can do that all when we get home. Tomorrow’s a Saturday as well.”

Feeling relieved, Merriell let out a relieved sigh. He leaned into Eugene, pulling him into a seemingly sweet hug. They were in public and Eugene hated being noticed in public, but he loved Merriell more than anything in the world. Eugene wrapped his arms around his neck, holding his Cajun lover close to him. 

Merriell’s hands snaked down Eugene’s back, close to his bottom. “I was also gonna be in a towel,” He cooed sexually, knowing just how to turn on Eugene, “Instead of a body towel, it was gonna be a hand towel.” 

“Merriell Allesandro Shelton!” Eugene blushed as he playfully slapped his chest. The Cajun let out a snort. “Listen, Jude said he’s tired and he wants to go home. We’ll drop him off a-”

A loud scream emerged from the back of Eugene. Its clawed hand grabbed the skinny redhead, pulling him back. Eugene was startled and squirmed, letting out a shocked whimper. The kidnapper let out an annoying chuckle, seeming happy ruining an inmate moment. Snafu was startled and jumped back, screaming like a little girl. Upon seeing the “creature” try and drag Eugene away made him froze. What in the hell did he think he was doing to his boy?

Snafu ran over as he screamed, punching the creature in his face. The alcohol and morphine he had snorted in earlier were starting to kick in. The figure let go of Eugene, falling backward. Eugene let out a small huff as he fell into the dirt. Merriell’s first priority was Eugene. Bending over, he grabbed Eugene’s face and held it up, shaking him. 

“Genie, my ange, are you okay? Did that thing hurt you? Shit, are you bleedin’ anywhere?” Snafu said with panic. Eugene sighed and placed his hands on Merriell’s arms, shaking his head. 

“I’m fine, it’s all good. Just a little scare.” 

The perp who had fallen to the ground let out a pained moan. Merriell and Eugene turned to look back at him. Merriell, knowing the trouble he was in, threw his Jason mask back on to hide his identity. He could’ it risk another encounter with the police. Merriell dragged Eugene to a nearby bush as his friends ran over to see what had happened.

A tall figure looked down at the perp, taking off his mask and gasping. “Holy shit, Peck!”

Peck got himself up, revealing a bloody and twisted nose. Tears streamed down his face as held his nose. It like like hell. “I can’t fuckin’ breathe!”

“What the hell happened to you? Who did this?” Questioned another actor. 

“A dude in a Jason mask! I was only scaring him and he freaked out.” Peck cried, “Just find him and call the police!”

This was Merriell’s time to go. 

Grabbing Eugene’s hand, he didn’t even bother to look back and began to sprint to the end. Eugene followed along, holding his hat. They ran through a corn maze and eventually met up with Jude, who was being adored by a bunch of girls. After getting his candy, he turned over to Merriell and Eugene. 

“About time! You old people move slow.” Jude said with a mouthful of candy in his mouth. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Merriell grabbed Jude’s hand as he started to sped to the parking lot. His hands were full as he was drawing Jude and Eugene to his vehicle. Eugene was frantic, claiming that they should have turned back and tried to talk to Peck. Merriell did not need another lawsuit filed against him. 

Merriell threw Jude into the back of his jeep as he and Eugene popped in the front. Merriell took off his mask and started the car, speeding out of the neighborhood. While Jude was eating his candy without a clue in the world, Eugene was having a full mental breakdown. It seemed like those occurred whenever he was around his boyfriend. 

“You-You!”

“Come on, Eugene! Don’t do this to me!” The cajun pleaded as he went over the speed limit. 

“Broke his nose! Oh my gosh…” Eugene put his hands in his face, “They’re gonna find out and kill us-”

“That dude didn’t even see ‘ma face. As long as you get away with ‘da crime, ‘den your all good.”

Eugene turned over to Merriell, who attempted to stay calm but was freaking the fuck out. 

“What the fuck am I going to do with you?” Eugene sighed, sounding like a stressed-out soccer mother. 

“Beats me,” Merriell casually responded as he drove down the dirt road. The lights of the road illuming his face, “You put up with me. Don’t know why, but you just do.” 

For the first time in their relationship, Merriell was right. 

Why the hell did Eugene put up with the infamous force known as Merriell? 

╞═════𖠁𐂃𖠁═════╡

“Breaking news tonight. It was reported that there was an assault that occurred at Howling’s Haunted House. Pacific University runs the haunted house to raise money for cancer research every year, but that was not the only thing that was raised tonight. Nothing is known about the subject, except for his infamous Jason mask. I turn to Tony Peck, the man assaulted. Can you describe your experience, sir?”

Peck’s whole face was bruised as he was being bandaged by parademics. “Fuck that dude who broke my nose! I-”

The reporter turned away from Tony to avoid having his cursing rant all over the television. 

“This man was also reported to steal a Trump sign and flip on the security camera in the process,” The reporter said. It turned to a low-quality video of a masked Merriell running up to a yard and yanking a trump sign. He noticed the camera and pulled down his pants, revealing his blurred as. Once he flipped the camera off, he sped back into his jeep. 

“If you see this man, report him immediately to the police. Stay far away from him as possible.”

Eugene sat on the couch as his eyes were glued to the screen. This is just the way he wanted to spend his night with his criminal boyfriend. He was once again, a wanted man. Not only did he commit assault, but also stole (and pissed) on private property. In the corner of his eye, Eugene saw a beaten up “Trump 2020” sign. It not only reminded him of the upcoming election but the fact that he enabled Merriell to steal (and piss) on it. 

“Oh come on!” Merriell said as he plopped onto the couch, his naked thigh touching Eugene’s thigh. He threw his hands up at the TV. “They blurred out ‘ma dong? ‘Dat ain’t even a good photo of me!”

“Good lordy, get over yours-” Eugene turned to roll his eyes at Merriell but was surprised to see that he was wearing nothing but a pristine hand towel that covered his genitalia. “Mer!”

“What? Imma man ‘dat keeps ‘ta his promises.” Merriell defended himself. He could see Eugene’s cheek grow tomato red. He knew he liked it, he didn’t want to admit it. 

The Cajun scooted over to Eugene as he wrapped his hand around Eugene’s neck, pulling him close. Eugene was so beautiful in his eyes with his pale skin tinged with red like his fiery hair. How the hell did he get such a beautiful boy. His breath hitched as Eugene’s hand finessed his thigh. It slowly traveled up to his crotch as he played with the edges of the towel. A smile crept up onto Eugene’s face. Their face’s weren’t far apart from each other’s. Merriell had given Eugene his tricks, but now it was time to give him a sweet treat. 

“What are yah’ waitin’ for, red? Bite me.” 

  
  



End file.
